<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm a good person, right? by FandomQueen10325</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380104">I'm a good person, right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen10325/pseuds/FandomQueen10325'>FandomQueen10325</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arachnophobia, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Late Night Writing, Panic, Spiders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen10325/pseuds/FandomQueen10325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why? Why me? I'm a good person, maybe. I'm not a criminal, I've never committed a crime, never even gotten a detention in my entire life! I help the Avengers out, I don't go on missions, I'm a healer, but I make sure they are all patched up after a mission, I even give them free counselling! Tony doesn't get as many nightmares about the wormhole anymore, that's got to count for something, right?</p><p> </p><p>Essentially a spider and my late night ramblings, enjoy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm a good person, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dont own the avengers at all. Only own the plot and the unnamed character.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh fuck.</p><p>Why? Why me? I'm a good person, maybe. I'm not a criminal, I've never committed a crime, never even gotten a detention in my entire life! I help the Avengers out, I don't go on missions, I'm a healer, but I make sure they are all patched up after a mission, I even give them free counselling! Tony doesn't get as many nightmares about the wormhole anymore, that's got to count for something, right?</p><p>I'm dating Loki, he is reformed, did penance for the invasion and everything, I don't think I did anything to screw up our relationship just yet, at least I don't think I did. What if I did? Is that why? Oh God, I better go find him, make up for everything, maybe then, when I come back, it will be gone!</p><p>Keeping my eye on the wall, I slowly, and I mean slowly, made my way out the room, skirting around the edges, staying as far away from it as possible. As soon as the door shut, I raced out the room and into the elevator.</p><p>"JARVIS, where's Loki?"<br/>"He is in the gym, with the rest of the team miss, would you like me to take you to him?"<br/>"Yes please," my voice trembled, maybe it was a mistake to leave the room, I should have stayed, to track its movements, so I knew where it was. Now when I went back, if it was still there and not a figment if my imagination, I wouldn't know where it was. That did bring up an interesting question however, do things exist when you don't see them? Oh God, what if there were more, all hiding, I wouldn't know if I couldn't see them. Oh God, oh God, oh-</p><p>A sudden ding cut right through the panic. Shaking I left the elevator and saw Loki stood by the side, watching Thor and Steve spar. Tony was trying and failing to get his attention and Natasha and Clint where shooting. Bruce was probably in the lab. Seeing Loki wasn't doing anything I ran into his arms, whispering apologies, begging for his forgiveness, hoping it was enough so the dammed thing or things wouldn't be be there when I returned.</p><p>I was a good person, maybe?</p><p>"Kitten, what's wrong? Why are you apologising?" Loki sounded confused as he rubbed my back slowly. Why did he sound confused? Tears sprung to my eyes, I must be a bad person then.</p><p>"I messed up right, did something wrong, that's why it's there, haunting me. That's why there could be more! I'm sorry for whatever it was, please don't be mad, please, I'll do any-"</p><p>"Stop, kitten you've done nothing wrong, I'm not mad, I promise, tell me what's bothering you, I'll sort it."</p><p>I looked up, tears suddenly rolling down my face, "But..."</p><p>"Snowflake, what on earth is going on? Why are you crying? Loki what the hell did you do?" Tony demanded, the rest of the team, minus Bruce coming over looking concerned.</p><p>"Nothing Stark, she came in and started asking for forgiveness which is completely unnecessary." Loki grumbled, clearly annoyed, glaring at Stark before turning to me with a soft expression, "Kitten, what's wrong? Let's go to your room and talk."</p><p>I panicked, I couldn't go back, what if it was still there? I'm clearly a bad person, who else would it be there? "I can't, there's a spider maybe more I- I..."</p><p>A look of understanding passed across Loki's face, "well then, I guess I'll go remove the spider, check your room just in case, then we'll talk, ok?"</p><p>I nodded and buried my face back into Loki's shoulder, he carried me to the elevator and asked JARVIS to take us to my floor. He set me down near my door then entered my room, calling me in a few seconds later. Cautiously I entered, eyes flicking over my room, looking for it. Not being able to find it and satisfied with the knowledge that Loki had moved it, I sat on the bed and started talking,</p><p>"I was in bed, when I felt too hot, so I got up and saw a spider crawling across the wall. I rushed into the corner furthest away and watched it as it eventually crawled onto my bed. Then I left to find you. I mean, it was either in my room cause I did something wrong or I'm a bad person, karma and all, seeing as I didn't do anything to you, it must mean I'm a bad person and-"</p><p>Loki, rude, cut me off, "Kitten you are the furthest thing away from a bad person that you can get, it probably crawled in through an open window, you are the kindest person I know, the furthest thing away from bad person possible, ok?" He sounded so certain, damned silver tongue!</p><p>"Now let's go read in my room, ok," I nodded and followed, maybe, if Loki was right and he usually is, I'm a good person, maybe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, this was written at 1 in the morning, sorry if it isn't great. This is based on true fact minus the avengers with a few panic attacks added in. I'm writing this cause half an hour ago I was watching a spider move across the wall and then move across the bed, from the furthest corner of the room.</p><p>I wish I had a Loki to help, sadly I don't, eventually it disappeared, I know it's somewhere under my bed but I don't know where...</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.</p><p>Update: 06/01/2020, I was re-reading through and found so many errors, so I fixed them and added some extra details. Hope you all enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>